


Lonely

by otomekaidii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Attempt at Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Lonely Levi, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Reader-Insert, Situational Humiliation, Smut, Tail Sex, Tails, Teasing, he just misses you so much :(, kinda smut but mostly angst, masturbation with tail, teasing levi is what I live for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomekaidii/pseuds/otomekaidii
Summary: You return to the human realm for a quick trip, so a very lonely Levi decides to entertain himself in your absence.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 172





	Lonely

Levi was lonely. 

Until he met you, he hadn’t realized just how much fun it was to have another person around. He had spent most of his time in his room, and his closest friends were people he met through his online anime forums. And even then he struggled to find others that truly understood him, so he often felt out of place there too. 

But with you? He felt like he could really be himself. Even if you didn’t understand what he was so excited about, you always supported and encouraged him. You’d frequently surprise him with little presents like keychains of favorite characters from his favorite shows, so he knew you were always listening. 

You were also patient with him as he learned to navigate the world of 3D relationships. When he couldn’t figure out what he wanted to say, you’d help him find the right words. And you’d forgive him when he made mistakes (and he felt he made a lot of mistakes). 

Today though, he was all alone. You were gone. 

Well, not GONE gone.

You had gone back to the human realm for a couple days to visit your family. 

Don’t get hung up on the details ok? Point is, he was alone and you weren’t there and he missed you a lot. 

So he did the only thing he could think to do - pulled out his favorite naughty dating sim (the kind he would rather die than ever play with you) and keep himself entertained. It wasn’t long though before he was touching himself and imagining himself in all sorts of compromising positions. He started to think about how fun some of these things would be to try with you (not that he had any idea how to mention them without sounding like a pervert). 

After a while of flirting with and seducing his favorite character (who honestly bore an uncanny resemblance to you), he was desperate for something more and shifted to his demon form to make use of his tail. Not wanting to soil his favorite pillows, he moved to the floor and got down on his knees, burying his face in his arms, with his ass in the air. His tail was wrapped firmly around his cock, and began thrusting into it. 

As he got closer to his climax, he adjusted the position of his tail and carefully lined the tip up with his entrance, before slipping it inside and pumping it roughly in and out. It felt so unbelievably good that he could almost swear you were there with him. In no time at all, he was coming completely undone. Moaning your name, and babbling incoherently, as the thrusts of his hips and the rhythm of his tail pushed him nearer and nearer to the edge. 

When he finally came, it was with a loud, whimpering moan, as his cum spilled to the floor.

————

As far as Levi was concerned, you were in fact going to visit your family. 

But that wasn’t quite the truth. 

The actual purpose of your trip was to sneak away so you could surprise your adorable otaku boyfriend with some collectors items you knew he had been desperately searching for.

In a bizarre twist of events, you learned that you actually had a cousin who was part of the production staff for one of his favorite anime. When they were preparing for their recent move, they came across their stash of memorabilia from that job, and reached out to you to see if you’d be interested in taking it off their hands. Of course you immediately jumped at this opportunity, knowing just how happy it would make Levi when you showed up at his door, arms full of all manner of swag and one of a kind merchandise that only someone with inside connections could possibly acquire. 

So when you came home earlier than planned, you opened Levi’s door and let yourself inside, without giving it a second thought. 

The sight that greeted you made you blush so violently, that you were sure there was steam coming from your ears. Your sweet, precious boyfriend was on all fours, simultaneously masturbating and fucking his tail, moaning your name, completely oblivious to your presence. 

If you had been dating someone like Asmodeus, you could have simply walked up to him and asked to join in. With Levi, however, you were pretty sure he’d die of shame on the spot and that would be it. You knew you needed to leave, and quickly, so that he was none the wiser.

But as you stood there, trying to figure out how best to make your escape, Levi came and your mind just went blank.

And before you knew it, he was sitting back on his legs, lifting his head and staring straight into your eyes. He didn’t seem to see you at first, almost like he thought you were an orgasm induced hallucination, but as the seconds ticked by, his eyes grew wide and he blushed an even deeper shade of red than the one you were currently sporting. 

“Ummm...honey, I’m home?” you said with a small, nervous laugh. 

It took Levi another second to react, and when he did he let out some awkward high pitched squawk as he scrambled to hide himself behind his tub, pulling his legs tightly to his chest, and wrapping his tail around his torso.

“Wh-wh-what are you doing here?! You were supposed to be gone for TWO DAYS! TWO DAYS!!” 

His mind had started to shut down the moment he realized you were standing in his doorway. How long had you been there? How much had you seen? There was no way for him to know, so of course he assumed the worst. He desperately wished the ground would open up beneath him and just pull him down to a lower layer of hell where he could live out his days in solitude. 

“Well…SURPRISE! I guess…”, you laughed awkwardly again as you turned around and locked the door behind you. 

“I erm...come bearing gifts...I picked up some things that I thought you’d like. There’s this one…”

“Please. Stop.” Levi cut you off, unable to conceal the trembled in his voice as he tried to fight off tears. 

“...Levi?”

“Just go. You don’t have to do this. You don’t have to be nice to me.” 

“Nice to you? Levi what are you talking about?”, you were a little confused now. Yeah you had walked in on him in an extremely awkward position, but you were his romantic partner after all. It’s not like you hadn’t seen him naked before, not to mention the fact the two of you had sex on a pretty regular basis. You assumed he would be embarrassed, that was a given, but you figured he’d at least talk to you after he was calm, even if it took a few hours. Not shut you out entirely.

“You saw didn’t you? So you don’t need to stay.” 

“Levi, babe, I’m really not following here. Why would I leave? I just got back.” 

“...please. Please don’t make me say it.”

You were sure he was crying now, so you carefully set down the bags in your arms and made your way towards him, grabbing an oversized blanket from the floor near the TV on your way. Slowly, you took a seat on the floor with your back to the tub, just around the corner from where Levi was sitting. You were close enough to touch if he reached out to you, but also far enough away that you couldn’t see him without turning around. 

“Hey, sweetheart, I think you’re misunderstanding something here,” you kept your voice low as you spoke, not wanting to scare him now that you were so close. Reaching behind you to where he was, you offered him the blanket you had grabbed earlier, “Here. You can cover yourself up with this.”

Without saying a word, Levi took the blanket from you and bundled himself up. He felt a bit more comfortable now that he wasn’t completely exposed, but he was still anxious and on edge. It was impossible for him to relax with you still here when he knew it was only a matter of time before you started asking him questions he absolutely did not want to answer, before finally leaving him to his depravity. 

“It was umm...kinda hot, you know…” you offered, cautiously, testing the waters to see how he’d react. You really wanted to reassure him, but you also didn’t want to make him retreat further into his shell.

“...you don’t mean that.”

“Of course I do. You know I love your tail. And who doesn’t want to hear their partner moaning their name?” 

“...you’re weird.”

You gave a small laugh at his reply. He seemed to be warming up a bit, so you reached behind you again and offered him your hand, “Can I hold your hand? Please?”

When he didn’t reply, your heart started to sink, but just as you were about to pull away, you felt his fingertips touching yours. Carefully you laced your fingers together, resting your hands on the floor.

“I love you, you know that?” 

“....I love you too,” he whispered. Levi wasn’t sure why you were still here, but he couldn’t deny that he was thankful for it. He knew he was gross. He had tried to warn you. But you always laughed it off, telling him you loved even those parts he considered “yucky.” Would you still be able to say that now? Could you still look at him the same?

“So, I have a surprise for you. That’s what I was really out doing today…turns out I have a cousin who works at the studio where some of your favorite anime were produced. Small world huh?” 

_Oh?_ Levi had perked up a little upon hearing that. He knew you were trying to distract him, but maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. Anything to avoid talking about what you had walked in on. 

“Do you think I could come over there and show them to you?”

Levi tensed. You wanted to...come over...here? To his side of the tub? That means you’d see his face. He’d have to look at you too. But he really wanted to see what you had brought...especially if it was something exclusive that only the production team could have gotten. 

“...alright...I guess that would be ok...just don’t look at me…”

You gave his hand a firm squeeze before standing up and retrieving your bags near the door. You really hoped he liked what you had found. Part of you worried that the impact of your “big reveal” would be dampened by the preceding events, but another part of you knew that there was no surer way to help Levi relax than to get him going about his favorite subject. 

Taking a seat next to him, you made sure to keep your eyes forward and resisted the urge to look at him. You wanted nothing more than to wrap him up in a big hug, but you weren’t quite sure he was ready for that yet. So instead, you carefully removed the items one at a time and handed them to him. 

As he looked over each thing carefully, you could feel the joy starting to radiate off of him. His mood was quickly shifting, and soon he was rambling like normal about the significance behind certain things, explaining who the characters were, and their voice actors. A soft smile spread across your face, and you gently leaned against him, resting your head on his shoulder. 

Levi paused for a moment when he noticed the weight of your body pressed against him. He had gotten so caught up in his explanation that he had almost forgotten about the events leading up to this. Doubts started to enter his mind again, wondering what you had to think of him. 

“Are you...are you disgusted with me…?”, his voice trailed off into a whisper as he fidgeted with the DVD case in his hands. 

“No Levi, I am not disgusted with you. I told you it was pretty hot didn’t I? I meant that.” 

Your voice sounded so soothing to his ears. It was like you were reaching into his very soul and calming the storm of anxiety within him. Maybe he could believe you. You hadn’t lied to him before. And you were a couple. If he couldn’t trust you, who could he trust?

He rested his cheek on the top of your head and breathed in your scent, feeling the tension leave his body.

“You know…”, you started, “maybe you could do the same to me sometime.”

“Do the...same…! You can’t just say things like that!” 

You laughed at his reaction. That’s what he was getting embarrassed about now? _Oh you sweet, precious boy._

“Why are you getting all shy on me again? I’d think everything else would be a cake walk at this point.”

“Th-that’s not how it works and you know it!” 

Chuckling you answered him, “Alright then how about this. You lay in the tub like a good boy...and I fuck myself on your tail...while you watch...would that be less embarrassing?” 

“...nothing about this conversation is less embarrassing.” 

Levi was blushing again by now, but for an entirely different reason from earlier. Somehow you had managed to ease him into it and get him talking about things he had thought were better left forgotten. And not only had you managed to get him to talk, you were now flirting and laughing with him like there was nothing unusual at all about this situation. 

“But you like it, don’t you? Knowing that I’m just as perverted as you?” 

“....maybe.”

“Hey. I want to look at you.” 

“....fine…” he sighed. Levi didn’t want to admit it, but he was getting more than a bit excited by this discussion. He was imagining you stuffed full of his tail, riding him while he caressed your body. And since everything was all out in the open now, he no longer needed to worry about rejection. At least so far as fucking you with his tail was concerned. 

You raised your head to look at Levi for the first time since he hid behind the tub. He had his head tilted down slightly, concealing much of his face with his bangs. You giggled seeing him like that, before reaching forward and bringing his head towards you, pressing a kiss to the top. 

“I love you,” you reminded him again, slowly pulling back so you could try to make eye contact. When he still wouldn’t look at you, you kissed him on the cheek with a smile. You loved seeing him blushing like this. He was just so, so cute. 

“Hey, why don’t we go shower now and get you cleaned up? Hmm? Maybe take a bath? It would be a good way to relax I think.” You were cupping his cheek now, stroking it with your thumb. Levi looked at you out of the corner of his eyes, debating whether he should take you up on your offer. On the one hand a bath did sound really good. On the other, you’d definitely notice his erection if he stood up now. Hadn’t he embarrassed himself enough for one day?

“I’ll make it worth your while,” you teased, kissing his cheek again, “Maybe you could show me some other things you’d like to try.” 

He didn’t think it possible, but Levi felt himself grow harder. You had to be doing this to him on purpose. What was he thinking? Of course you were. You lived for this. Nothing brought you greater pleasure than making him blush while turning him on.   
  


“...fine…”

“Do you think you could stay in your demon form too? I’d like your tail to join us.” 

Fuck. You were going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this. 😂 I just wanted to walk in on Levi, so I did. And then it got all angsty because I apparently can’t write anything without him crying.


End file.
